An Impossible Love
by JenRenegade
Summary: Nefertiti is dared by her friends to stay at the Museum of Natural History for the night when they go and visit. Nefret wasn't expecting to fall in love with the King Ahkmenrah, and also how could she love someone who comes to life at night to begin with?
1. Chapter 1 The Dare

Chapter 1

Nefret smiled with her friends as they made their way up the steps of the Museum of Natural History. Christopher took the money from them and went over to the desk to pay for them. Jasmine nudged Nicole to take a picture over at the statue of Theodore Roosevelt. Nefret watched the lady at the disk smile at Chris as she gave him the tickets. Chris smiled at Nefret, but she gave no smile back, she knew he liked her, but she didn't.

Once Jasmine and Nicole were done, the four friends made their way over to King Ahkmenrah's exhibit. "Nefertiti," using her full name, "Aren't you Egyptian as well, like Ahkmenrah here." Nicole asked Nefret, who stood in front of Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus, tracing the designs with her fingers. She spoke having an accent, "I am, but my Egyptian isn't really that great."

Christopher watched the two speak and a grin spread across his face. "Hey! I have an idea. Why doesn't one of us stay here at the museum for tonight?"

Nefret narrowed her at eyes at him at this stupid idea, but knowing Jasmine she would agree along with him, since she had a crush on the boy. "Well, we should vote on someone to stay here," Nicole spoke out. Christopher and Jasmine agreed with her and they all looked at Nefret. The three of them grinned at her and spoke all at once, "We vote Nefertiti to stay!"

Nefret cursed in Egyptian, "_Like hell I'll stay here, effing bastards." _She glared at them and spoke in an angry voice," Are you guys nuts, crazy in the head, or what?"

Christopher laughed at her and spoke, "Come on Nefret, you're not scared to stay here at the museum, or are you?" She looked at him and felt to embarrass to admit it, and clenched her teeth when he laughed at her, "You're just trying to make me look like a fool, Chris." Jasmine and Nicole looked at each other and laughed.

Christopher looked at Nefret and smirked, "Well it's getting late guys. Either you stay or you don't Nefret, pick. It's not like these wax figures are going to come alive at night or something." She looked down and sighed, "Fine I'll stay,see you guys later then." He watched her walk towards the back of the exhibit and slump down on the far left corner, almost completely hidden in the back. Nicole and Jasmine called out there good-byes to her and left, leaving Christopher behind.

He made his way back to where Nefret was and smiled at her; he reached down and grabbed her wrist, yanking her to her feet. She grimaced in pain and pulled her hand away, slapping him in the process. "That wasn't too nice Chris. What is your problem anyways, I'm doing the stupid dare, now leave and let me be." Chris looked at her, "Well Nefret, I want you for myself that's why. Now next time you slap me, I'll get you." He smirked and delivered one back to her, she staggered on her feet, falling to knees on the ground.

He walked off and said his good-bye at her; she pushed herself back to her feet and made her way to the back of the wall to lean against. She sighed, and glanced at her watch another hour or two before sunset. She glanced around the corner of the wall in which the Tablet of Ahkmenrah was on and saw no one coming in no more, she knew there was a night guard here. What if he found her? What was she suppose to say to him? She yawned too tired to stay awake, after being slapped back by Chris took a toll on her.

She fell asleep, her hair slightly falling over her face. An hour later, she jumped as she heard a loud bang. Almost as if a large stone had fallen. She pushed herself to her knees and peered around the corner, she gasped, and quickly covered her mouth at what she saw.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Pharaoh

Chapter 2

She peeked around the corner of the wall to see what had caused the noise to jolt her awake. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, the pharaoh Ahkmenrah climbed out of his tomb and stopped midway as he heard a gasp. She looked away quickly, hoping he didn't spot her and sighed. Her hand came over her chest, and felt her heart pounding like crazy at what she just witness. How can a dead pharaoh be alive?

Ahkmenrah glanced around at the one who made that sound; he swore he just saw a girl staring at him. He blinked several times and wondered if he was imagining things or not. He stepped out of his sarcophagus, his long golden robe, rustled a bit with each step he took towards the back of his exhibit (or tomb). He walked around the corner and came face to face with a girl. Her hazel green eyes stared at him in shock and her gaze was locked with his.

Ahkmenrah watched as she swayed on her feet and fainted before him. He burly managed to catch her in time, almost falling over himself, but managed to get her head smacked against the concrete floor. He cringed at the sound of the impact and lifted her up, cradling her against him. She felt so soft and fragile in his arms, he was scared she would snap in two.

He looked down at her; and lifted a hand to brushed back strands of hair the fell over her face and smiled to himself. She was quite beautiful, her skin a light tan color and long light brown hair, he spotted strands of golden tint here and there.

He glanced around wondered where to lay her down and made his way to his tomb. He knelt down on one knee and gently laid her down on the ground. He reached out and with his fingers, pressing against the base of her head wondering where the bump was.

She groaned in pain when she felt someone probing around the base of her head. Her eyes flickered open and stared up at those brown eyes, she couldn't look away from his gaze. She remembered where she was and one of her hands shot up, getting him right on the jaw. He fell backwards and cursed in Egyptian, his golden crown falling from his head and stopping near the jackals. She pushed herself to a sitting position and cradled her bruised up hand against her chest and glared at him.

She spoke, "What the hell is your problem!? What a minute, who are you to begin with?" He rubbed his jaw and pointed at himself with his other hand, she nodded and cocked her head wondering if he was dumb or something, who else would she be talking to.

He stood up, brushing the dirt and dust from his cloak. He bowed to her and spoke, having a British accent to it, "I am Ahkmenrah, fourth kings of the fourth kings, ruler of the lands of my father." He watched as her mouth fell open, and chuckled softly.

She stood rather quickly and stumbled, she reached out and gripped his sarcophagus and jabbed a finger in his direction. "Wait! You're not real! You're supposed to be dead!" She watched him as he took a cautious step towards her and continued to walk in her direction, until he stood inches away from her. She had to look up slightly and was caught by those beautiful brown eyes of his. She shook her head and stepped back, a little suspicious of him and felt something hard behind her. Remember the sarcophagus behind her, she panicked and looked around for an exit.

She spotted the only exit she knew, and made a dash for it, and in not seeing his crown on the ground. She tripped over it, landing face first on the ground. She groaned and felt an impact of some sort near her head, looking up. She stared at the two jackals that guarded the tomb and let out a scream. She jumped to her feet and came face to face to, two giant spears pointing right at her throat.

Ahkmenrah barked some command in Egyptian towards the jackals, and they stepped down bowing to him and resuming their positions by the entrance of his tomb. Nefret stood there to shock to move as he came over to her. Retrieving his crown, he held it by his hip as she stared up at him, noticing that he had coffee colored hair which was curly. He spoke, which made her jump slightly, "I'm so sorry about what they did just now. I didn't mean to scare you, and I probably deserved that punch I just got back there. Which sort of caught me off guard? And I know you're wondering how a 3,000 year old mummy, is living and breathing. Are I correct. You want the truth too, right?"


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth

Chapter 3

She merely nodded in response, and watched me as I took a death breath, "In truth my tablet is what brings everything in this museum to life at night, and only at night. I'm real just so you understand, sort of." I chuckled at the last part and walked over to her, my long golden robe rustled ever so slightly as I walked my jaw still sore from when she punched me. I placed my crown back on my head and reached out, gently grabbing her arm. I felt a chill run down my spine at this, and she pulled her arm away from me, cradling her wrist against her chest.

I instinctively reached out again, and grabbed her wrist gently holding her injured hand. I examined the bruise that had formed on her wrist and saw light ones forming on her knuckles from punching me. My free hand reached up and gently touched the bruises on her knuckles; I had no intention of speaking out loud, and spoke, "Who did this to you?" I looked up at her and saw her look away from my gaze and just knew it what that brat, Christopher. I bent down and kissed her knuckles, smiling up at her, "I know it was Christopher."

She sucked in her breath when he said his name and looked away, hatred in her eyes. But when I smiled at her, she blushed at my gesture and spoke so low, I had to strain my ears in order to hear her, "Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me."

"Why did you punch me back there?" I said.

"I… Well you were to close to me when I awoke from that smack I got on the head. It felt awkward with you being so close to me, and for someone who's supposed to be dead for the past 3,000 years or so," she spoke in a rather harsh tone to me. It stung me to hear the last few words she said and took a few steps back from her.

I watched her take a few steps towards me, and opened her mouth to say something. I swirled around, my long golden robe rustling as I walked towards the exit of my tomb and said back to her, "Save it. Let's go, I have to tell Larry you're here without him knowing."

I made my way towards the exit of my tomb and spoke in Egyptian towards the two jackals, "_She's a friend, do not harm her in anyway. She can stay or leave my tomb whenever she wants, and do not. I repeat DO NOT, harm her in anyway, do you understand."_ They nodded and rested their fist over there heart and bowed to me before standing back up. I thanked them and continued on my way out, not bothering to check if she was following me or not. Nefret stared in disbelief as she heard what I just said and the way I acted. "Wa…Wait, hold on Ahkmenrah." She ran out of my tomb and slowed down, walking by my side. She stared at the floor the whole time, afraid to look me in the eyes.

I watched her fidget as I stopped and looked at her, she looked up at me. And my breath caught in my eyes, her hazel green eyes seemed to lightened a bit as she looked at me, my heart speed up, and she spoke, having one of the most beautiful voice I ever heard, when not pissed off or angry at me, "I'm…I'm sorry for the way I acted back there towards you. I didn't mean to sound so harshly at you and I know as well at what I said hurt your feelings. I saw it in your eyes, Ahkmenrah." I continued to look at her and took a step towards her, our faces inches away from each other.

She blushed, and glanced down, "No need to apologize to me, I was the one who scared you to begin with. I should be the one to apologize to you. And let's go, so I can tell Larry, the night guard of the museum that you're here, because of a stupid dare, that boy Christopher made you do."

As we made our way towards the lobby, we managed to encounter Attila and his group. He had threatened to tear her limbs off, but as I explained to him she was a friend to me and Larry he simply apologized and left. Nefret clung to me and I laughed, telling her he wouldn't hurt her, so long as he knew she was friends with me and Larry. She clung to me no matter what the rest of the way, never letting go. I looked at her and felt my face flush; she was closer than I expected her to be. I looked up, hoping she didn't notice my face.

I saw the steps that descended down to the lobby and heard Larry talking to Rebecca and his son, Nick. I could feel her gaze on me, but when she glanced over at where I was looking, she stiffened next to me at the sight of the steps, wondering why she stopped.

As I got closer to the steps, she scrambled and hid behind me. She hid in a place I wouldn't imagine she would actually do. I stiffened and gasped when she pushed my golden robe, her cheek pressed against my bare back. I could feel the warmth radiating from her body and my face flushed even more, her arms wrapped around my waist making it even worse. "Umm…Why are you hiding behind me like that?" I asked.

My face was become redder and redder as we just stood there, "Hey what are you doing. Why are you h…?" I jumped when I felt a sharp pain on my left shoulder blade.

~Nefret's POV (really short, sorry) ~

My heart was pounding like crazy, _I can't believe I bit someone I didn't know on his bare back, and on second thought he isn't alive either. I picked the dumbest place to hide, under his robe and behind him. _"I'm hiding because I don't want that night guard to get mad at me and get me in trouble as well, Ahkmenrah." I blushed at how close I was to him, _he was handsome I can say, that, but he's dead. How can I love a dead guy? Is it possible he would love me back._

~ Back to Ahkmenrah's POV ~

I glanced back slightly, and spoke, "Come on, it's a little hard to hide, with my back being rather large, and arms around my waist." I chuckled and continued, "Plus Larry will be mad, but he'll forgive you and probably let you back in the museum… if you would like… to continue to come here at night." I hesitated at the last few words; I started to develop feelings for someone I burly knew, which wasn't good.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few minutes after explaining to Larry about the dare with her and her friends, he was actually fine with it as long as she didn't tell anyone about the museum coming to life at night. I tried several times to pry her loose from around my waist, "Come on, don't you want a look around the museum, Ne…" I shut my mouth; I never told her I heard her conversation with her friends, earlier in the day.

She leaned against me and poked her head from under my robe. "You were going to say my name, weren't you? How can you know my name, if I haven't even told you my name yet?" She asked as I looked around nervously for help. Larry laughed and walked off with his son and Rebecca, giving me some time alone with her.

I scratched the back of my neck, and spoke nervously, "Well…hmmm…How can I explain this? Well like you know I AM dead during the day, but I can still hear what's going on as I sleep. I…umm… I'm not trying to eavesdrop or anything, but I kind of heard what you and your friends were talking about." She glared at me knowing I actually did hear all of it and I actually flinched, "Okay. I heard everything you guys talked about."

She hid back behind me, but her hands left my waist and I felt her place her hands over the bite she gave me. I smiled at this and she stepped from behind me and spoke, "I'm sorry about biting you. I didn't really mean to bite you, Ahkmenrah." She spoke to me in Egyptian, "_Can you forgive me, please." _I looked at her stunned when she spoke to me in my own native language.

"_I forgive you, Nefertiti."_ I said and smiled at her. I stared at her hazel green eyes, almost captivated by them. I extended my arm and spoke, "So do you still wish to get on a tour with me around the museum." She smiled, "I accept your request Ahkmenrah, and I will only allow you to call me Nefertiti."


	4. Chapter 4 Musem Tour

Chapter 4

She smiled at me as she took my arm. I watched her as she blushed ever so slightly at how close we were. I felt a smile spread across my face and led her to the Diorama Room. We stopped at the entrance as we spotted Jedediah and Octavius fighting with each other on the bench.

"The rumors aren't true, Jedediah," Octavius spoke in a calm voice. Jedediah stomped one of his feet, "There replacing Gigantor! I don't want to be locked up all night long, like the Mayans!"

Nefret giggled at the sight of Jedediah and Octavius fighting, I smiled and led her over to the bench. Jedediah and Octavius stopped mid speech and glanced up at us. "This is the Gigantar replacing, Gigantor!" Jedediah said to me and I saw Nefret narrow her eyes at what he said. I saw her smirk; she leaned forward, being at eye level as she looked at Jedeiah and spoke, "Look little man. Unless you want to pick a fight with me," she reached forward and grabbed Jedediah from the back of his leather vest, "watch that mouth of yours."

He squirmed, his fist in the air, "DON'T MAN HANDLE, ME! PUT ME DOWN, I DON'T LIKE TO BE MAN HANDLED!" She stood straight and smiled at him, "I'll put you down Jedediah, IF, you promise not to call me, Gigantar, and my names Nefret." The cowboy crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Nefret. He looked at her and spoke, "No can do, Miss Gigantar. I ain't going to let you replace Gigantor, so you can lock us up like the Mayans all night, no way!" I watched her every move and saw Jedediah wave his arms in a weird way.

Nefret looked at Jedediah angrily, but when he waved his arms, she became confused. Jedediah smirked at her, "You better watch your back, Gigantar." She didn't notice the small cowboys and neither did I, as they flung ropes around her ankles. She continued to lecture Jedediah until he stopped her mid speech, "You better put me down, Miss Gigantar, or else!" Octavius looked at her, "My lady, you should do as he says."

I watched as she reluctantly placed Jedediah down, who grinned up at her. He jumped in the air and yelled, "NOW GUYS!" Nefret looked confused, "What is yo…?" The cowboys by her feet tightened the ropes and she stumbled, falling backwards. I reached out to catch her and fell along with her, my crown fell from my head, sliding across the floor. She cringed in pain, bashing her shoulder on the floor.

We fell along side each other; I glanced over at her and flashed scarlet red. We stared at each other nose to nose, she turned red as well. She glanced over at Jedediah, who was on his butt laughing at the sight before him. I looked at her as she laid there stunned from what happened, she looked at me and her eyes glistened, as if she was about to cry in embarrassment.

Nefret stumbled to her feet and almost fell again; I reached up to stop her and smack my hand away. I watched as she left the Diorama Room. I stood up and glared at Jedediah, "Now look at what you've done, Jed. She isn't replacing Larry at all; she's just a visitor, a friend of mine. So don't be too harsh on her, this is all new to her." Jed sulked and walked off; I sighed and retrieved my crown, heading in search of Nefret.

Nefret could fell the tears spilling at what just happened in the Diorama Room, she had embarrassed herself. She touched her shoulder and winced, knowing she would probably get a bruise there. She ran blindly throughout the museum, running into several people, and luckly not Attila and his men. She went to the only place she felt at home and safe, Ahkmenrah's tomb. The two jackals didn't stop her, like they promised Ahkmenrah. She collapsed by Ahkmenrah's tomb and in Egyptian spoke to the jackals, "_Please don't let anyone in. I want to be left alone_." They bowed and both stepped in front of the entrance, blocking it from anyone entering.

I ran throughout the museum for several minutes, asking the other exhibits if they've seen a girl around. As I ran to the only place I hadn't thought of to check, my tomb, I caught a glimpse of light brown hair vanishing into my tomb. I slowed to a walk and was about to walk inside my tomb, when I saw something blocking the entrance, the jackal guards. I heard crying inside my tomb and glared at the jackals and spoke in Egyptian, "_Move aside, NOW!"_ They glanced from me to Nefret, confused.

They spoke to me in our ancient language, "_She speaks our language, and told us not to let anyone in." _I growled in frustration at the stupidity of the jackals. _How can they not recognize their own King? _My brown eyes seemed to darken a bit as my anger boiled, I called out to Nefret, "_Nefertiti, tell them to let me pass by." _After a few minutes of silence, I could swear she was crying in there. I lowered the tone in my voice and asked her again, "_Please, Nefertiti, I want to see y… I mean, can I at least talk with you about what just happened back in the Diorama Room? Jedediah didn't mean to do that to you."_ I heard her say something to the jackals in Egyptian. I only managed to make out a few words like, Ahkmenrah, only, and no one else. I breathed slowly to try and calm myself down, I watched as the jackals parted to allow me into my own tomb.

I saw her leaning against my sarcophagus; she had her cheek against the cool surface. _"Nefertiti." _I spoke her name out loud; she looked up at me, her cheeks stained with tears, her tears. Her hazel green eyes seemed too lightened up with my presence before her. I still held my crown in my hands as I walked over to her. She looked away from me as I kneeled in front of her. I placed my crown on the ground and I reached out with both hands, placing them on either side of her face.

~~Nefret's POV(Sorry it's so short, I hate writing in a girl's POV)~~

_Oh My God!_ _He's touching my face, what am I supposed to do? _I still looked away from him and I could feel my face go hot from his touch. I peeked ever so slightly and his eyes, _Oh my!_ I felt captivated by them. I didn't feel him turn my head as I looked him straight in the eyes now. I leaned against his right hand and he smiled at me. I felt my heart skip a beat as I continued to stare at him.

~~Back to Ahkmenrah's POV~~

I smiled as she leaned against my right hand; she smiled back at me as well. I looked at her eyes and could see her eyelashes still wet from crying. I leaned forward, catching her off guard, as I pressed my forehead against hers, and heard her suck her breath in. I removed my hands from her cheeks and wrapped my arms around her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I felt myself smile as she returned the gesture. I watched as she closed her eyes and leaned forward against me, and this time we were nose to nose. I felt my face go red, but I closed my eyes fighting to courage to tell her. I spoke low, low enough that she would be the only one who would hear me, "Nefertiti…"


	5. Chapter 5 Confession

Chapter 5

As I spoke her name, I lowered my head a bit more and pressed my lips to hers. She seemed to melt in my arms, and if I hadn't been holding her, she would have collapsed. As I continued to kiss her, by surprise she kissed me back. I smiled and pulled back, she looked at me her cheeks red and breathing hard. I released one of my arms from around her waist, bringing my hand up to her cheek and caressed her cheek and then her lips with my thumb.

"Nefertiti, you must know how I feel… towards you now. I can no longer hold this or hide it from you in how I truly feel towards you, especially after this kiss, which would be impossible now." I smiled, hoping her feelings would be same towards me as well. Nefret lifted her arm from around my neck and ran her fingers through my curly brown hair; I closed my eyes loving the feeling. She opened her mouth to speak and shut it, she glancing at my chest, avoiding my eyes. My hand still on her cheek, I moved it as I titled her head up, my fingers under her chin.

"Nefertiti, do tell me what is wrong? Do you not have feelings towards me, like I do to you?" I asked softly, you could almost hear the hurt in my voice as I struggled to say this.

She shook her head and said softly as she looked at me, "I've started to develop feelings for you as well, Ahkmenrah. But, you do know this is an impossible love. I can never see you during the day, only at night and if you were to ever step out of this museum at sunrise, you would…" She could feel the tears building up and pressed her face to my chest, I felt her trembled in my arms, knowing what she was about to say even before she said it. I pulled her even more to me, hugging her as I pressed my lips to the top of her head.

"Shhh… Nefret, I will never do that. I wanted to be with you forever even if this IS an impossible love to begin with. Fates can be cruel and bring people or even soul mates together in strange ways. Even when you punched me on the jaw, is a strange way to fall in love, isn't it." I said and chuckled slightly and heard her laugh against my chest as well, she tilted her head up and kissed my chin, apologizing for the tenth time so far for punching me. I stood up and lifted her up as well, I brushed the dust from my cloak and released her for a second to retrieve my crown, but at the same time she did too and we both collided our heads together. She winced and I cringed in pain, I looked at her and started to laugh, "See what I told you, isn't there a softer way to love me, Nefret." She smiled sheepishly and retrieved the crown for me; she didn't give it back though. I cocked an eyebrow at her and started to say something, "Nefret, what are you doing?"

She looked at me and placed my crown on her head, I started to laugh again. She frowned, "What??? You don't like how I look with your crown on my head." I laughed and stepped forward, leaning in and kissing her lips before whispering in her ear, "You look beautiful Nefret, but you must see yourself with it." She blushed, but not by the kiss, but what I said about her being beautiful. I looked at the jackals telling them to return to their post at which they stand at guarding my tomb. I tilted my head, hearing footsteps coming this way, Larry walked past my exhibit making sure everything was okay so far and stopped midway as he stared at Nefret. He broke into laughter at the sight, doubling over as he laughed and then stopped standing straight up as he wiped his eyes from laughing so hard. "Natalie was it," Larry said. I corrected him, "Her names Nefret, Larry." He apologized and continued, "Sorry about that, but Nefret one question by the way. Why are you wearing Ahk's crown anyways?"

Larry continued to look at Nefret, holding back his laughter I spoke, "I put it on her Larry, I was trying to make it up to her after she punched me on the jaw earlier." He choked and looked at me, "She did WHAT?! Ahkmenrah, you're joking about this right." I shook my head and smiled, he sighed and walked off to check elsewhere, I turned and looked at her.

"Ummm, do you wish to continue the tour, Nefret?" She removed my crown and looked down, messing with the snake on it. She shook her head and looked at me. I sighed and then smiled, "You know what, I'll take you somewhere, so no one can bother us and we can have all the alone time till it's time for me to go back to sleep." I saw her eyes brightened at the idea and took her hand, she didn't lace her fingers threw mine like I was hoping for.

As we made our way to the loading dock, she looked at all the figures walking around us. Dexter had crossed her path and had almost stolen my crown from her, little thief. I led her towards the edge of the loading block, usually during open hours men would be standing there as the trucked back up and unload the stuff, but tonight it was empty like always. I sat down close to the edge, well almost, crossing my legs. She smiled at me and did something unexpected, she sat down and laid on her back, resting her head in my lap as she smiled, blushing slightly as she stared at me. "Well, I wasn't expecting you to do that. You just keep surprising me, huh Nefertiti." I said in a joking tone as I grabbed her hand, lacing my fingers with her and this time she actually did the same, she smiled happily at me.

We talked for an hour or so and when I glanced down to ask her something about herself, she had fallen asleep. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her on the lips and forehead; she stirred a bit and then stopped. I removed my robe from under my Usekh collar and flung my golden robe over her sleeping form, the robe resting just at her shoulder and feet. She curled into a ball as I did this, her head still in my lap and her fingers still laced with my fingers.

I felt a chill go down my spine every time it was time to go back to my tomb before the sun rose. I smiled and looked down at her; she was even more beautiful asleep and wished we could stay like this forever. I sighed knowing this was near impossible for me. I shook her ever so slightly and watched as she stirred, she mumbled something as she opened her eyes. She glanced up at my bare chest and stomach and blushed red at me being half naked. I chuckled and with my free hand titled her head up a little bit more too look at me as she laid there. "The sun is about to rise, I must be in my tomb before it does or else." I said softly to her as I stood up and helped her to her feet. My robe fell from around her shoulders and I reached down to pick it up from around her feet.

As I did, I felt her warm fingers touching the bite she left me earlier. "I still feel bad for biting you Ahkmenrah. You have no scar what so ever on your body and now you're going to have one because of me." She said softly as I fastened my robe back and walked with her back to my tomb. I felt another chill knowing there was about another 10 minutes before the sun came up. I heard her sigh next to me and I spoke softly to her, "What's wrong Nefret?" She looked at me as we stopped in front of my sarcophagus and spoke, "I don't even know if I'll be able to come back later on tonight to see you, or hardly ever after that stupid stunt Christ made me do." I frowned at what she said and spoke, "Nefret, if you hadn't done that stupid stunt of his, you wouldn't have met me and vice versa." She merely smiled and nodded as she wrapped her arms around my neck and tiptoed up to kiss me. I smiled and kissed her back and pulled back.

I kissed her one last time before I stepped into my sarcophagus and looked at her. "Until tonight then, Nefertiti my love. Good night." I lay down and closed my lid, falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 School Time

Chapter 6

Nefret yawned as she got home back from the museum; she climbed up the side of her house and into her bedroom window. She threw herself on her bed, clothes and all, and sighed at how good it felt to be on a bad at the moment. She closed her eyes for a mere second, falling asleep until she jumped when her alarm clock went off after thirty minutes, she growled angrily and turned it off. Her mother came storming in, looking rather pissed off at the moment. Nefret was yanked out of her bed by her injured hand and winced. Her mother spoke angrily at her, "Where the hell have you been, Nefertiti? What happened to your hand?" She continued to throw question after question at Nefret who just yawned. Her mother raised her hand, slapping her across the face. Nefret winced and cringed from the pain, her mother was at least two inches taller than her, with jet black hair, and green eyes. Her skin was a beautiful light tan color.

Her mother left the room angrily, slamming the door shut behind her. Nefret made her way to the bathroom to check her cheek, which was starting to turn red from the force. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, tying her hair in a loose ponytail. She changed her clothes from last night into blue shorts and a white tank top for school. She went downstairs to grab something to eat, and her mother ushered her to the car to drop her off at school.

~~ Nefret's POV (from this point it will be Nefret's POV, I will try my best) ~~

My mother dropped me off at school still angry at me. I waved my mother good-bye and spotted my friends near the entrance of the school, thrusting my bandaged hand into my pocket. I saw Chris say something to Jasmine and Nicole and then pointed in my direction. I sighed and watched as they came over to me and Christ stopped by me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I glared at him trying to shove him away with my good hand. He spoke, "So Nefret how was your little slumber party while you were sitting in Ahkmenrah's tomb last night?" I stiffened when he said this and forgot that he didn't know about the museum coming to life, AND about Ahkmenrah. I scratched the back of my neck nervously with my hurt and heard Jasmine and Nicole gasp. Jasmine spoke, "What happened to your hand, Nefret?" I sighed and started to explain, "Well to answer Chris question first, I had a great time sitting in a dusty museum the whole night. You're damn lucky the night guard didn't catch me, but my mother is pissed at me at the moment."

I thought about spending the night with Ahkmenrah and then getting kissed by him, I started blushing at the thought and then someone snapped their fingers in front of my face. Jasmine and Nicole giggled when I blushed and Jasmine spoke, "So Nefret, about your hand, what happened to it." She pointed to my hand and I spoke, "Oh that, well I punched this guy when I wo… I mean when I was heading home from being in the museum. I sort of punched someone in the face and my knuckles are bruised at the moment and they hurt." I said softly, almost in an annoyed tone, wondering why they would be concerned about me. They seemed to buy my story and left for their advisory, but Chris stayed. They always seem to leave me with him and only him. Christ tightened his grip around me and spoke low, only for my ears, "You better not lie to me Nefertiti. I heard from a friend of mine who lives near the museum and told me a very funny story. She said last night she saw this guy or teenager dressed in Egyptian clothing with a funny hat and a girl lying on his lap on the loading dock behind the museum." I gulped nervously and was about to correct him and tell him that funny hat was a crown. He led me behind one of the school buildings.

Chris pinned me against the wall, his hand coming up to cover my mouth and continued, "She also told me that at times she hears music going on in the museum." I looked at him scared now, he could be so unpredictable at times, and his hand went from my mouth to around my throat. "So, Nefertiti, I want you to stay at the museum again and investigate what's going on. And don't just hang out in that pharaoh's tomb all night long, or else." He smiled cruelly at me and I glared at him. I knew what he was going to do, I shoved my knee, hitting him in the groin and he doubled over in pain, releasing me. I shoved him away from and spoke angrily, "Chris I'm not going to let you use me at all, you bastard."

I walked off, heading to my classes and heard him say something about getting me back afterschool or tonight. I felt a chill go down my spine and shook it off. Classes went by rather quickly today, with another month to go before I graduate. I had doodled absentmindedly on my notebook in each class and someone noticed something, Jasmine. She stopped me on my way to get my stuff from my locker to go home. She said something I wasn't expecting to hear from her, "So Nefret, is there someone you've been seeing or what, you seem so out of it today in our classes." _Oh crap!_ She had to ask that question to me, I fidgeted nervously and scratched the back of my neck looking at the ground.

"I, umm…well it's hard to explain actually jasmine. It is true, I've been seeing someone, but you guys can't see him." She smiled happily at me and hugged me," I'm just so happy for you Nefret. I hope he's being nice to you or I'll kick his ass for you." I laughed and spoke, "He's sweet, gentle, caring, and hot Jasmine. He is such a gentlemen too, AND he's Egyptian like me as well. He has curly brown hair, with brown eyes. He has the sexiest sto…" "I get it Nefret, he's hot." Jasmine said.

"We'll I'll tell you more about him later Jasmine and don't tell Chris either, you know how he likes me and stuff, please." She nodded and left me alone at my locker; I got my books from my locker and waited for my mom at the front of the school. She picked me up and apologized for slapping me earlier and spoke, "I'm sorry Nefertiti for hitting you, and it's just that I was so worried about you. I will allow you to spend time at the museum at night, cause lucky you I know Larry's girlfriend Rebecca and I know she spends time with him and his son at night patrolling that boring museum. Just give me a call when you want me to pick you up from the museum. I don't want you walking around the middle of the night; I don't want you to get hurt." I smiled at my mother and leaned over hugging her.

I spent four to five hours doing homework and cleaning the house a bit before getting ready to go to the museum to meet Ahkmenrah again. I blushed at the thought of seeing him again and glanced at my watch another 10 minutes or so before the sun was to set. I called down to my mom if she was ready and said yes. She drove me over to the museum and dropped me off in front and waved me good-bye, FOR NOW, before telling me to call her when I was ready to come back home. I smiled happily back at her and watched as she left, I made my way to the back of the museum, to the loading dock remember how me and Ahkmenrah talked for quite awhile. My head in his lap, and ours fingers entwined together, I smiled and sat on the edge of the plat form.

I gasped when two strong hands wrapped around my arms and hailed me up effortlessly. "Ahkmenrah?" I glanced back and realized it wasn't him, but a couple of guys I knew, Chris's friends. I ran shoved the guy away and ran for the back door into the museum, _so this was Chris revenge in getting me back for kicking him in the groin and not doing what he wants. _I fell down face first when one of the guys jumped on me, I kicked out and was about to scream when another guy wrapped his hands over my mouth. I continued to kick and squirm as I felt them put something around my wrist and tightened it, I cried out in pain which was muffled from the guys' hand, hurting my bruised wrist. I felt tears spilling down my face, _Come one Nefret, don't cry it can't end like this, someone help me. Ahkmenrah! Help ME! _I cried helplessly in my mind. I heard a faint rustling noise, like a robe and though it was Ahkmenrah, I looked towards where it was dark and gasped, _oh no! Not him! _


	7. Chapter 7 In Trouble

**Ok people, just what you've been waiting for, Chapter 7 is called In Trouble. Just so you know Ahk does get hurt here, and don't kill me ok, kill Chris it's his fault *points to Chris*. If anyone wants to join me in hunting him down and killing him for hurting Ahk,*graves hammer*, then raise your hand, enjoy the chapter, it took me forever ok, I wanted this one to be good and there will be more later on tonight if I can type Chapter 8 which will be called Comforting,ok**

* * *

Chapter 7

I stared in horror, from behind a large crate stepped forward Chris, he smiled at me like nothing was happening. He continued to smile at me and glanced down to his pocket and pulls out a knife. He spoke, "See Nefret, I told you I get you back for what you did." I struggled against his friends in which one tightened the cord even more on my wrist. I cried out in pain and looked around, seeing that the sun had set a long time ago. _Ahkmenrah would had known if something was wrong, I promised him I see him again tonight no matter what,_ I thought. I tried again to try and bite the guy holding his hands over my mouth and succeeded. He fell back holding his hand and I managed to bring my knee up as I got the other guy right in the face. He cried in pain, holding his bloody nose as he shoved him away from me.

I screamed with all I had for help, "AHKMENRAH! SOMEONE, HELP ME! PLEASE!"I cried and heard Chris curse before he ran after me. I tried to crawl away from him, but having my wrist tied was a bit difficult. He growled in anger and reached down, grabbing me by the hair, yanking me up to my feet. I cringed and felt him press the blade against my throat, I felt how cool the metal felt and gulped nervously now. Chris spoke, "Nefret you will never escape me. Oh, remember when I was telling you that 'funny story,' right?" I nodded, and felt the blade dig into my skin a bit.

He continued, "Well, hmmm… how should I put this? Oh yeah, I know that was you with that other strange guy in that weird Egyptian costume, no one else would be inside the museum last night besides the night guard and you. PLUS, I know what's been going on inside the museum for quite awhile now." He laughed and leaned in to kiss me on the lips, rather forcefully. I struggled and tried to move my head away, but he tightened his grip in my hair making me gasp. He took the opportunity to force his tongue inside of my mouth as he continued to kiss me, this made me gag.

~~ Back in Ahk's Tomb (his POV from now on) ~~

I paced back and forth in my tomb, running my hand through my curly hair. _Where is she? She promised me when I'd fallen asleep she'd find a way to see me again,"_ I thought and felt a sickening feeling at the pit of my stomach. I felt the pain grow even more and reached out, grasping the edge of my sarcophagus from falling over. Only one thought crossed my mind, _Nefret! _My jackals looked over at me with concern, wondering what could be wrong with their king.

I forced a smile on my face and told them in Egyptian everything was fine. I left my tomb as well as my crown as I made my way to the lobby. I stumbled a bit when another wave of pain hit me again; I glanced over spotting the small car Jed and Octavius drive. They stopped by my feet and stuck there heads out looking up at me. Octavius spoke, "What is wrong Ahkmenrah?" I ignored him and left them, making my way down the stairs and into the lobby. I spotted Rebecca and Larry talking to each other and stopped as they spotted me. "Hey Ahkme…what's wrong Ahk, you don't look so good?" Larry asked as Rebecca noticed as well. She walked up to me placing a soothing hand on my cheek and spoke, "Ahk what's wrong, tell us? Larry is right you don't look so good."

I heard a scream from the loading dock and said one word to them, "Nefret." Larry and Rebecca looked confused at first and watched as I took off. They ran after me calling my name to stop and explained. The museum's figures jumped aside when I ran by, they whispered to each other and pointed at me. As I rounded the corner and pushed the double doors aside entering the loading dock, I was caught by surprise by the scene before me.

I stared in horror at the guy before me, forcing himself on her. I saw tears spilling down her cheeks, staining the floor by her feet. I spotted the knife by her throat; something seemed to snap in me, my anger starting to rise. Nefret tried to shove him away again and when she saw me I saw the joy and fear in her eyes in seeing me. Chris pulled back and stared at me; he cursed and wrapped his arm tightly around her throat making her gasp. He pressed her back against his chest and smiled wickedly at me. His lips were moist from kissing Nefret and grinned at me. My blood boiled and knew he was tempting me, messing around with me to do something recklessly. I watched as he dipped his head down and kissed her on the neck and then whispered something in her.

I spoke in Egyptian to her, "_Nefertiti, what's going on? Is this HIM, that bastard who hurt you the day before?"_ Larry and Rebecca came in and stopped short behind me, I could hear Rebecca gasp. "_Nefertiti!"_ I called out to her again angrily, making her jump at my tone. She spoke back in a shaky voice for me alone to understand, _"Ahkmenrah it is him. Help me…please. I don't want to die yet…I…I love you._" My heart broke in the way she spoke to me; I thought for a second, _how could I save her? He has that damn weapon to close to her and one wrong move and he could…he could kill her._ I took a step forward, my robe rustling, I raised both of my hands up and spoke in English, "Let her go…Chris. If you want something I'll give it to you." He laughed pressing the blade to her throat even more, this time drawing blood. I saw the single drip slide down her next and looked at him. He spoke, still smiling at me, "Oh no, I just want her. But we can me a trade if you like, hmm… how about you for her? How does that sound… pharaoh?"

He smiled and I saw fear and shock go across Nefret's face. Her beautiful hazel green eyes stared at me, pleading me not to agree. I just smiled at her as I nodded and walked forward. He shoved her away roughly from him; she fell to the ground and crawled over to Rebecca and Larry. He held the blade in his hand and pulled out a black cord from his pocket, he wrapped it around my wrist. I took that opportunity and with all my weight and force shoved him to the ground. I felt a sharp pain on my lower abdomen and heard Nefret scream my name out. Chris grunted under me as I wrapped my arms around his neck, cutting off his air way. I heard Nefret struggling against Rebecca as she held her back from me.

We rolled a few times over, with him on top of me as I still held him from his neck. His weight seemed to dig the blade even more into me, making me cringe. Chris managed to elbow me in the ribs hard enough that, I heard something. Larry saw his chance and came over, whacking Chris over the head with the end of the flashlight. I heard a sickening crunch and shoved him away from me. I sat up in a sitting position and looked at Larry, "Umm… a little help with this thing around my wrist Larry." He removed it and gasped, pointing down to my stomach. I glanced down at the blade and reached down to remove it and snapped my jaw shut from crying out in pain.

Rebecca let Nefret go as she ran over to me as I stood up. With her wrist still tied up, she flung her arms around my neck, pressing her face against my neck. I heard sobbing and wrapped my arms around her waist, making sure I didn't touch the blade still in my abdomen. I kissed the top of her head and felt her pull back from me as we pressed out forehead together. I reached down and pulled the knife out of me and cried out in pain. She caressed my back with her hands, trying to soothe me as I leaned in pressing my face against her neck. I pulled back and removed her arms from around my neck as I cut the cord from her wrist. I saw her wrist turning red from how tight they had been and smiled as she brought one of her hands up caressing my cheek. I whispered low, "I'm alright Nefret, it'll heal. It's just a scratch you know."

I looked up at Larry as he spoke, "I'll take it from here Ahk, just get inside before the police comes and you better put something on that 'scratch.' I'll call the cops on this one here; I'll explain what happened alright Ahk, Nefret. I don't want to have to explain to them when they see you or ask questions about a 3,000 year old king pharaoh alive."

I nodded and wrapped my left arm around her, placing my hand on my side. We made our way back to my tomb with Nefret to talk about what just happened tonight.


	8. Chapter 8 Comforting

**oh god, i hate this chapter. I don't know your the judges, it was kind of hard what to write in this chapter you know. Well anyways enjoy it, plus Ahk get's slapped in the face, *laughs*. And there's a little part there and if you don't get what Nefret's say well read it again.**

* * *

Chapter 8

As we made our way back to my tomb, Nefret asked if she could go and retrieve the first aid kit from Larry's office. I nodded and stood in front of my exhibit waiting for her. She came back with the small box and walked with me to the back of my tomb. She asked me again if I was okay and I said yes. But as we got closer to the back of my tomb, I couldn't handle the pain no more. The pain was too much for me as I collapsed on the floor, dragging Nefret along with me. She gasped and pushed herself up kneeling by my side. She rolled me over and looked at my wound and then to me as I closed my eyes for a second. I opened them to see a concern Nefret looking at me and I spoke, "I'm fine Nefertiti, it'll heal. Don't be so concern about me? It's you I'm concern about right now."

I chuckled softly and saw her narrow her eyes at me, "You're not fine Ahk. Your hurt because of me, so don't laugh it like it's nothing." She smacked me on the shoulder softly and I pretend to cringe in pain, I laughed softly and saw her look at me pissed now. "Oh come one Nefret, I'm just joking with you." I sat up and placed my hand under her chin when she looked away from me, I turned her head and kissed her, hoping she would forgive me. She spoke against my lips, "You know, kissing me won't help with the joking around." She said and kissed me back, pushing me against the floor.

She looked down at the box pulling out a small bottle of alcohol and gauze, she glanced at me, "This will hurt for just a second Ahkmenrah, so try and relax." I nodded and closed my eyes thinking of something to ease the pain, but as she brushed the wet gauze of my wound I gasped, arching my back in pain. She continued for a bit more, my jaw flexing in pain and my hands curled in fists against my side as I fought against the sting. When she was done she brushed her hand against my forehead and leaned in kissing me, she whispered, "You can relax now Ahk. I just have to cover it now." She chuckled softly and put a bandage over my wound.

I sat up and pressed my forehead against hers and my hand came up to rest at her cheek. I swallowed past the lump as I said this, "I'm… I'm such a fool Nefertiti for not checking the loading dock to see if you were there. This…" I swallowed hard and continued, "This would never have happened if I was there to protect you from him earlier. Forgive me for what he did to you when I wasn't there to save you." She left her hand and caressed my cheek and forced a smile, she was about to cry and blinked several times before speaking, "Ahk don't blame yourself, I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. I should have come straight to your tomb when my mother dropped me off, but me being a fool wanted to wait at the loading dock. It's alright if you hadn't been there to save me from Chris…" She swallowed and I saw her eyes start to become water again, "if you didn't save me, he would have raped me Ahk."

She couldn't hold back the tears as they came down, I wiped the tears away and kissed her on the lips softly before whispering, "I love you Nefertiti, you're the perfect one who has arrived for me, I wish I could give you more." She looked at me and her eyes were just so beautiful, I sucked in my breath. _I just loved when those hazel green eyes became bright, _I thought as she looked at me. She spoke, "You got hurt because of me though. Your little 'scratch' could have killed you, AGAIN." I laughed at that and I ended up getting smacked behind the head again. I brushed her hair from her face and asked, "So do tell me what happened with him at the loading dock, _my love."_

~~ Meanwhile ~~

Larry tied up Chris's hands together and waited with Rebecca after calling the police and telling him how he was planning on raping Nefret. Larry sat on a crate with Rebecca next to him and saw as two cruisers pulled up behind the museum. One of the officers stepped out of the car and came over to us. Larry spoke, "This kid here tried to rape a friend of my girlfriend a few moments ago. He held a knife to her throat and had blackmailed us. He's crazy and needs to go to a mental institution to get help." The police officers cocked and eyebrow and just shrugged his shoulders before bending down and hailing Chris to his feet.

Chris stirred and glared at Larry before yelling out, "THERE'S A DEAD PHARAOH ALIVE, OFFICERS! THESE PEOPLE ARE CRAZY I TELL YOU! CRAZY! THE MUSEUMS STATUES AND WAX FIGURES ARE ALIVE!" He continued this when the policemen put him in the back of the car. Larry laughed, "See what I tell you, officer. He's crazy." The police man laughed and agreed before the cruisers pulled away and left with psychotic Christopher. Larry and Rebecca went back inside to check on Ahk and Nefret.

~~ Ahk's Tomb ~~

I listened as she told me about the incident and then about the part Chris liking her. I felt my blood boiled and spoke harshly at her, "You didn't care to inform me about this kid liking you Nefertiti. The thought never seemed to cross your mind, not once." I regret saying that as she stood up and looked at the feet. "Nefertiti…" I reached up to grasp her hand but she yanked it away. I stood up, wrapping my arms around her and she leaned back against me, "I'm sorry Nefertiti for saying it like that. I didn't mean to explode, it's just… it's just that kid pisses me off for what he did to you." She turned in my arms and rested her head against my chest; I smiled as we stood like this. I kissed her passionately, my arms tightening around her, afraid to lose her. We pulled back and she blushed, "I just love it when you blush. You look even more beautiful." She turned even redder and I laughed.

I walked her to the back of my tomb and sat down leaning against the wall. She sat down and leaned against me, her back pressed against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and smiled when she giggled softly at this. I kissed her softly on the neck and rested my chin on her shoulder. I felt her jump and glanced back at me, "Ahk is it even possible for a dead pharaoh to get, umm…" She fidgeted a bit and glanced at her hands, I cocked an eyebrow questionably, "Is it possible for what, Nefret?" She laughed and turned her head as she leaned forward and whispered something in my ear. I turned over fifty shades of red and looked away, _oh man._

After she was done laughing about me I spoke, "Nefertiti, may I ask you something?" I felt her stiffen up in my arms and wondered why. "What's wrong, is it the way I asked the question or what?" I asked, and she stayed quite still. I leaned to the side and looked at her, "Nefertiti, answer me." I asked softly and she just shook her head and looked away from me. I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall. I spoke out loud, not meaning too, "Are you happy with me, Nefret?"

She gasped at my question and spun around, slapping me across the face. I was caught off guard and looked at her stunned. "What kind of question is that, _Ahkmenrah!?_ Of course I'm happy with you." She spoke angrily at me and stood up, leaving me alone as she ran off out of my tomb. I stared at her to stun to speak or go after her.


	9. Chapter 9 Apologizing

**Well here we go Chapter 9 people. Just to give you a heads up before you guys start yelling at me. THEY BROKE UP!!! Seriously I'm not joking, this is my last chapter for the Ahkmenrah and Nefret fanfiction,so enjoy the chapter and just send me reviews screaming at me for ending it so early, XD**

* * *

Chapter 9

I watched as she took off and ran into Larry, who burly managed to catch himself from falling down. He glanced from me to Nefret who had vanished from sight and spoke, "Did you guys have a fight or something? Oh and to remind you, the sun will be up in about an hour or so just so you know." He didn't wait for my answer before he quickly took off himself to check the rest of the museum. Making sure Dexter didn't cause any trouble of some sort. I sighed and stood up, shaking my golden robe for dust. I thought for a moment, _I could make it up to her before the sun rose at least; I don't want her to be mad at me. Why did I have to say that stupid question out loud? _I ran my hand through my curly hair and hoped she would accept my apology for what I said.

I ran throughout the museum, asking people if they seen her. They all said no, I thought of two places, the night guard office or the rooftop. I decided to check to rooftop at least, maybe she would be there. I pushed the door leading to the rooftop slowly, not wanting to scare her if she was up here. I spotted her sitting on the tiles and staring out into the city. She had her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs, and her chin resting on her knees. I smiled at the sight before me, but glanced down knowing she would be pissed with me still with that dumb question I blurted out. I slowly breathed in and out to calm myself and walked towards her, kneeling behind her I wrapped my arm around her and heard her gasp in surprise. She glanced back to see who it was and looked away when it was me.

She spoke angrily, "What do you want, Ahkmenrah?" I hesitated to answer her question, "I…I wanted to apologize for being a jerk back there, Nefret. I never meant to say that question out loud like that. I swear with all my heart, Nefertiti." I heard her sigh and she turned to her side, resting her head on my chest and spoke softly, almost a whisper, "I should be the one apologizing to you, not the other way around. I over reacted when you said that, I thought…I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore, Ahkmenrah."

I heard the hurt in her voice and felt something wet falling on my chest and thought, _oh great, now I've made her cry. She thinks I don't want her anymore, is that it._ I removed one of my arms from around her and lifted my hand up to wipe her tears away. After wiping her tears, I tilted her head up to look at me. I spoke in Egyptian, "_Nefertiti, I would never do that to you. I love you with all my heart and I always will, do you understand."_She nodded to me, understanding.I smiled at her and kissed her to show how much I loved her, kissing her passionately and slowly, knowing no one would come in between us and break our bond together.

I pulled back and caressed her cheek and continued in our native language, "_Nefertiti, do you know what your name means in Egyptian." _She shook her head and I smiled as I thought for a moment before I continued, "_Your name in Egyptian means, the perfect one has arrived or the beautiful one has arrived. Nefertiti, you are beautiful and the perfect one who has arrived for me and only me. You completed my world the moment I laid eyes on you and punched me. You took me out of my world of loneliness. I love you, Nefertiti."_ I chuckled about the punching part and so did she. We closed the distances from each other and kissed again, lasting for almost a minute as we deepened it. We pulled apart, breathing hard and our cheeks flushed. "The sun will be up in another 30 minutes, let's go inside and spend some time together before you must go again." I said to her.

I felt that familiar tingle down my spine for when the sun would come up and stood up, helping her as well. I watched as she swayed in front of me, her eyelids becoming heavy and collapsed. I caught her in time; luckily I didn't get her head bashed on the floor like last time. I lifted her up bridal style, placing her arms around my neck. Her head rested against my chest and I searched her pockets, somehow managing to find what I was looking for without dropping her in the process, her cell phone.

As I carried her back to my tomb, I flipped her phone open and saw on her tiny screen in capitalize golden letters, **I love you, Ahkmenrah.** I smiled at that and walked to my tomb, and somehow managed to sit down in front of my sarcophagus without falling over with her. I held her in my arms still, sitting cross legged. I flipped open her phone again and scrolled threw her contact lists, looking for her mother's number. I found it and pressed the send button, watching as the numbers dialed and showed on the screen. I gulped nervously and hesitated to put the phone by my ear. I summoned up the courage and placed it by my ear; I heard it ring three times before her mother picked up.

"Hello…Nefertiti is that you." Her mother said on the phone to me. I spoke, "Hi, Nefertiti's mother. If you're wondering who this is, it's one of your daughter's friend. I know Rebecca Hutman by the way, whose Larry's girlfriend, the night guard at the Museum of Natural History." Her mother stayed quiet for a few minutes, seeming to digest the information before speaking again, "You know Rebecca Hutman kid, what is your name then?" I smiled at the thought of me being a stranger to her daughter and answered, "My name is Ahkme…I mean Rami, Rami Malek . She wanted me to call you if she fell asleep here at the museum. She was planning to call you, but fell asleep. She told me to tell you if you could pick her up before the sun rose." "Alright then Rami, I'll be there in ten minutes, just wait in the lobby of the museum with her alright." She said before hanging up on me.

I smiled at the thought of finally getting to meet her mother in person when she got here. I set her blue razor down and lifted my hand up, patting her cheek lightly to wake her up. "Nefertiti your mother called, she said she be here in ten minutes. Wake up love." She stirred but didn't wake up at my small threat I said. I smiled at an idea that popped up in my head to wake her up. I lowered my head down pressing my face to her neck as I nuzzled her softly, trying to tickle her awake. When she giggled, I knew I succeed, I kissed her on the neck before shoved me away. She looked up at me as I spoke, "Oh I see, only when I do that you wake up. Now that's cruel. Oh, by the way your mother will be here soon." She laughed, kissing me on the lips when I said that.

She gasped, "What!? You're joking right? Right, Ahkmenrah?" I shook my head at her and spoke, "Oh come on Nefret. Are you ever going to introduce me to your mother or what? I think tonight's the right time to meet her, before the sun rises. I even told her to come here before the sun rose. I want to meet your mother in person; it wouldn't hurt her one bit if she knew who her daughter is with at night. I bet she's going to be wondering one of these days, why you're always here at night and with who if your eager to come here every day?" She smacked her head against my chest, pressing her lips against my chest, I jumped. "Did you just bite me, AGAIN? Is that how you show your love to me, you love me THAT much, that you would bite me? You're going to scare my perfect body, is what you said when you bit me the first time we met." I looked down at her and she grinned in a not to nice way at me. I gulped nervously, knowing she was up to something, which wasn't good. She spoke which made me jump, "Well alright then, let's tell Larry you invited my mother to see you. Well sort of since you told her to come pick me up already. The better Larry goes; maybe she can explain to her what happens here at night. Now then, let's go meet my mother, Ahkmenrah."


	10. Chapter 10 Meeting Mom

**Well this chapter was fun doing too actually, plus there is a little foreshadowing at the end when you read Nefret, she thinks that strange blue eyed woman is gonna plan something towards her and Ahk. Well you guys will just have to find out when I post more enjoy and remember I don't own any of the Night at the Museum characters even though I wish I owned Ahkmenrah, I only own Nefret and her mother and her friends, well except pyscho Chris. You guys can beat the crap out of him if you like, *evil laugh*.**

* * *

Chapter 10

I gulped nervously as she led me down to the lobby and though, _What if her mother doesn't accept me for who I am? Damn, I'm screwed big time if her mother doesn't allow me Nefret to see me._ I ran a shaky hand threw my curly hair as we descended the steps to the lobby. Larry looked at us with a puzzled look and spoke, "Ahk, the sun is going to rise soon. So unless you want Nefret to love you in a jar as dust and carry you around all her life telling people how much she loves her man. I suggest you go to your tomb for tonight." Nefret laughed when he said this and spoke, "Oh relax Larry, and I'll have him in his tomb on time. It's just that my pharaoh here wants to meet my mother."

I lifted an eyebrow at 'my pharaoh' part and looked at her. Larry choked, "You want to WHAT!? And YOU, Ahkmenrah, you gave her this idea. You know as much as I do, her mother will flip. Unless…" He thought for a moment, and a big grin spread across his face and continued, "Unless you tell her you saved her daughter's life from psycho Chris earlier tonight." I smiled at this brilliant idea and was about to ask Nefret if she agreed with him. As I looked at her, I saw fear flash across her face when Larry mentioned Chris.

"Nefret," I shook her gently, trying to snap her out of it, "Nefertiti!" She shook her head and looked at me. She spoke, "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to freeze up like that. I guess I'm still a little shook up from what happened earlier. Well...hmmm, I agree with Larry. My mom will…" She glanced down at her phone and the tiny screen flashed **MOM** in capital letters, "Well speech of the devil, it's her."

She walked off from me and Larry and started to speak in Egyptian, "_Ugh mom, please calm down…Rami who...I don't kno…what a minute? Oh ok, THAT Rami Malek…" _She glanced at my direction and I just smiled at her nervously, she continued, "_ummm… ok I'll tell Larry to have…YES mom I understand…he'll have…ok then…I'll tell him to have the far right revolving door going for you…shhh don't say that…yes I'm fine…I love you too mom." _Larry looked at me confused at what she was saying and I was laughing my butt off at what just happened just now. Larry asked, "What was she saying that's so funny? Come one Ahk, your Egyptian, you just understood what she said. Isn't that eavesdropping you just did, that was private from what I can tell." I couldn't stop laughing and said, "I suggest you go and make sure that the far left revolving door is moving, her mother will be up here soon, well more like now."

Nefret spun and looked at me embarrassed at what just happened and I smiled at her. Larry took off running to the revolving door and unlocked it just when her mother spun the door walking in. From the corner of my eye I saw Nefret running to her mother and enveloped each other in a hug. She spun her mother, so she wouldn't see me, YET. Nefret kissed her on the cheek and spoke, "Mom, don't freak out okay. I'm going to show you someone; he saved my life earlier tonight fro…" She gulped and seemed to hesitate in continuing on, I knew what the last part would be and saw her break down into tears in her mother's arms.

I watched and looked up at Larry who motioned me to jump in and say something. As I walked towards the two, Nefret pulled away from her mother and ran to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. Her mother turned and looked at me, I watched as she scanned me up and down as I held Nefret. She seemed deep in thought and I opened my mouth to speak, but she stopped me as she raised a hand up, shutting me up.

She spoke with an accent to it, "I know who you are, Ahkmenrah. Rebecca Hutman told me earlier today about Larry's duty to the museum, in keeping you guys in at night before the sun rose. AND, she told me about the relationship between you two. I don't approve of her being with you, but I want to know what happened to my daughter, it may change my mind about you and allow her to be with you." Nefret turned in my arms and looked at her mother, she spoke angrily in Egyptian, "_You knew, and you didn't tell me. News flash mom, you remember Chris Fields right? Well the moment you dropped me off here. He and his little buddies ganged up on me and he tried to rape me and kill me! Ahkmenrah saved me from that bastard, he got hurt doing so. I love him mom, he saved me, please understand."_

I looked at her mother as she looked at me and Nefret who started to cry again, I tightened my grip around her. I whispered in Nefret's ear, "I must go Nefertiti; the sun will be up in about 5 minutes. Just remember I love you no matter what she says." With her mother still watching us, I placed both hands on either side of her face and kissed her softly on the lips, I hugged her goodbye and left her for tonight.

~~ Nefret's POV (for only this chapter) ~~

I watched as Ahk left me for now and I spun around to glare at my mother still. She took a step towards me and I back up one "You never cared to share this with me mom." I said as I wiped the tears away from my face. "Come on honey, I know why you were so eager to come here. I swear, I didn't know till this morning when you were at school. I was having lunch with Rebecca when she told me about you and Ahkmenrah. I had known already about the figures coming to life but not about you two."

I saw Rebecca with Nicky walking over to Larry, who glared at her angrily. My mother looked over at them and waved to Rebecca who waved back. "Mom back to topic, please." I snapped my fingers together at her face and see she looked at me. "Like I was saying, Chris tried to rape me and kill me earlier tonight. And Ahkmenrah save me, accept him please. He loves me and treats me with respect, and I love him too." I pleaded and saw something flash in my mother's eyes, _was that happiness towards me or was I just imagining that._ She smiled at me and spoke, "I understand what he did for you Nefertiti and I accept him. If he does anything, AND I mean anything, he's dead meat you hear me. But wait, he's dead already to begin with."

We laughed and hugged each other, she told me to go say goodbye to him even if he was asleep already. She left to the car to wait for me; I ran to Ahk's exhibit and gasped for air. I could hear people coming already and stood in front of his sarcophagus and spoke in Egyptian, "_Ahkmenrah guess what? My mother accepted you; she's allowing me to continue seeing you. So long as nothing bad happens to me or else she said she'd kill you. I know you're laughing, since your dead already."_ I laughed and continued on, _"I'll see you tonight Ahk, I love you." _

As I turned to leave his exhibit, I saw someone looking at me, more like staring at me. Those blue eyes stared at me closely as I walked past her and she looked back from me to Ahk's sarcophagus in curiosity. I thought, _she gives me the creeps, something's not right about her though. I just know it, damn I hope she didn't hear me talking to Ahk just now or else I'm screwed and so is he._


	11. Chapter 11 Eight Months Later

**Oh man chapter 11, but chapter 12 is the one people will be excited about. I'm going to introduce Nubia/Nile better in that one, and in that chapter they celebrate Nefret's 19th Birthday. Well anyways the flashback scene is enjoy the chapter and leave me a comment and fav my story please,I'll give you a it's basically May right now, 8 months ago was around October when she had the incident with Chris and she graduated two months after that. Like the end of December, I know weird month to grduate but anyways enjoy this CHAPPIE.  
**

* * *

Chapter 11

I was completely happy with my life, after doing that stupid dare eight months ago, and in meeting Ahkmenrah, had changed my life. I had graduated 6 months ago with the highest grades in my class. I sighed as I waited in Ahk's tomb till the sun was down to see him again. But ever since Rebecca told my mother about our relationship, it was a little difficult to have some ALONE time with him. She came at times to the museum to chat with Rebecca a bit before she did her usual routine, to spy on me and Ahkmenrah. I laughed at the memory of when she found us all over each other in Larry's office. I leaned against one of the Egyptian pillars and closed my eyes as I remembered that dreadful event, as if it was yesterday.

_~~ Flashback ~~_

"_Oh come on Ahk, my mother won't find us here." I said softly as we kneeled in front of each other on the make shift coach/bed. I had removed his golden bracelets and placed them on the coffee table and smiled at him. As I reached out towards him to remove his Usekh collar, I saw him gulp nervously and look from me to the door and back. I saw concern in his brown eyes and smiled at him. "Ahk, relax will yeah." I said and looked at me and started to whine like a kid, "But…but what if she finds us here. I don't want her to kill me, like she did last time she found us like this in my tomb, AGAIN. She had placed a damn lock on my sarcophagus, and when I woke up, I couldn't get out the whole night; I feel so claustrophobic now after that stupid stunt she did to me." He ran a shaky hand threw his curly brown hair and continued, "You could've at least put up a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door. Even though, that monstrous mother of yours will kick the door down and come at me again."_

_I laughed at his child like personality just now and leaned in, kissing him on the lips. I pulled back and looked at him; I spoke, "Relax Ahk, she won't find out my love." I lay his Usekh collar by his golden bracelets and smiled at him as I removed his long golden robe as well, tossing it over the coach. He smiled nervously at me, before summoning up the courage. He tossed himself at me, wrapping his arms around me. I laughed at his child like way, "You're rather…eager, aren't you?" He blushed, a deep scarlet red at this and glanced at my neck. He rested over me as I looked up at him, his elbows on either side of my body. I watched as he lifted his right hand and ran his fingers over the faint scar at my throat from that incident months ago._

_He dipped his head down, resting his lips by my throat. He kissed the faint scar and nuzzled his face against my neck and throat. I giggled and wrapped my arms around him, running my fingers up and down slowly on his back. I felt him shiver and gasped, "Ne…Nefertiti stop… stop that… cruel person…" I continued and grinned mischievously at him. He gasped again, his cheek pressed against my neck, I could hear him breathing hard and I smiled. "Ne…Nefertiti…enough…wi…with the teasing…you're…you're killing me…here." He panted hard as he said this to me._

"_Fine then Ahkmenrah, I'll stop but you'll regret it. I surrender to you, my king." I chuckled softly and tried my best to put on a sad face. I felt him smile against my neck, or was it a smirk. I jumped when he nipped my neck softly. "Now you're doing the same to me too, Ahk. You're cruel in return some times." I said as he kissed me on the lips passionately and one of his hands roamed down the side of my body, resting at my waist. I wrapped one of my legs around his waist and gasped when he trailed kisses down my neck._

_We jumped the next moment as my mother slammed the door open, glaring at us. This made Ahk jump away from me, smacking his head on something when he fell to the ground. He cringed in pain, and stared at my mother in horror as she bent down and grabbed him by the ear, hailing him up to his feet. "Oww! Nefertiti…do…do something…I'm…I'm basically half naked here. Oww!" He winced in pain as she dragged him away from me. I heard him call out to me, "Nefertiti, help me…she's going to embarrass me in front of the museum." I quickly gathered his things and ran after them._

_~~ End Flashback ~~_

I'd laughed so hard, that I cried in the process. I wiped the tears away and heard a loud bang. I glanced over at Ahk's sarcophagus and gasped as he cried out from within, "Nefertiti! Let me out! Don't tell me your mother locked it again. You know how I hate being locked up in tight places now, after what she did to me." I laughed and walked over to his sarcophagus and spoke, "Just don't throw the lid please, you almost hit me the last time I removed the lock. Just try and relax." I remove the metal stick in the latch;andhe throws the lid hard enough to clip me on the hand, _and just when I told him not to throw the damn thing_, _he throws it._

I cried out and fell to my knees, cursing from the pain, "Ahk! What did I just tell you? Oww…I hope you didn't fracture anything." He leaped out of his sarcophagus, like he been trapped there for all eternity and looked at me with a horrified expression. "I'm sorry Nefertiti, I didn't mean too. I swear." He kneeled in front of me, and examined my hand. We both turned our heads when we heard someone coming to us. Larry smiled at us and then looked at Ahk's face closely and started laughing, "Did her mother lock you up again? Oh shoot, I didn't tell you Nefret. Rebecca saw this eight year old girl putting the metal sticks into the latches earlier today and I totally forgot to tell you when you got here, my bad Ahk. Oh, by the way, I have to announce something at the lobby, so care to join everyone else about the news told me."

He left and I looked at Ahk, who glanced away from me for what he did to my hand just now. I used my good hand to tilt his head in my direction and made him look me in the eye. "Just let it go Ahkmenrah, it was just an accident. I forgive you, and let's go see what the BIG announcement is all about." I sighed and made my way with Ahkmenrah to the lobby and stood far from the figures of the museum. We stared up at Larry who was on the balcony with Teddy at his side.

Larry spoke loud and clear to everyone, "Everyone listen to what I have to say. gave me some news about a new member joining the family. She is an Egyptologist coming from upper New York to come and study more about King Ahkmenrah. She will be here for a few months or more, I'm not a hundred percent sure yet. She won't be here till next week, so if she somehow gets stuck in the museum, try and not to freak her out, please. Especially you Attila, with your limp ripping at every person you see are new. Umm… let's see, I think described the woman to me and said she was half Egyptian and half white, she has blue eyes, long black hair, and a very light tan skin. Oh, and I think she's like in her mid twenties at the moment. Well anyways, enjoy the rest of the night before the sun rises." I stood ramrod stiff as I recalled encounter her a few months ago, and I thought, _Oh great, she's coming HERE, and to study about Ahkmenrah. Man, what am I going to do? What if she gets in between me and Ahkmenrah? What if he falls for her?_

~~ Ahk's POV ~~

I looked at Nefret closely, she seemed deep in thought and when Larry mentioned the woman. She went stiff in my arms, and I wondered why. I shook her lightly and she looked at me with a blank expression, _something is wrong and she's not telling me,_ I thought. "Nefret, what's wrong? You just went stiff all of a sudden." She glanced down and played with her fingers and spoke, "Oh, it's nothing Ahkmenrah. Just to remind you my birthday is next week, I'm turning 19." I smiled at this and whispered in her ear, "Well I guess I'll have to find you a birthday gift before then." I sighed when I felt that damn familiar tingle, and looked at her. "The sun is almost up Nefertiti. Sometimes I wish I could be with you a little longer at night. I want to see how the sun feels on my skin, and I think that will never happen." She looked at me with a sad expression and tiptoed up, kissing me on the lips softly and gave me a hug. As we walked to my tomb she spoke, "I wish for the same thing to Ahk. But it's impossible, unless I knew some way but I don't."

I looked at her as she stared at the floor the whole time, I know something was wrong. There was more to it and she wasn't going to spill very easily. I awkwardly dragged the lid of my sarcophagus and smiled at her. I walked over to her and kissed her one last time, "I'll see you later tonight then Nefertiti." I stepped into my sarcophagus and lay down, closing it. I felt her presence there still and spoke out softly to her, "And watch your mother with those pranks of hers in locking me up and tell Rebecca to watch the kids more closely when they come into my tomb. I love you Nefertiti." She left and I fell asleep for the day.


	12. Chapter 12 Birthday Surprise Part 1

**So here's chapter 12 PART 1 of 2. I'll be posting the next chapter when I've typed it up, but anyways what I want to say is this is were I introduce to everyone Nubia Gamila,our Egyptologist. Jamie or here on she goes by, AuroraandRosalieWannabe, knows what's is going to happen in the near future with Nubia and Nefertiti (Nefret)**, **and Ahkmenrah. Well don't kill me if this chapter is boring okay, but I'll post the next part soon, so be patient with me**. **Don't forget to review, or fav me as your favorite author or story please!**

**Love RamiFan15, =)  
**

* * *

Chapter 12

**Part 1 – One Week Later, Early Morning**

~~ Nubia's POV (for awhile) ~~

I stumbled blindly up the steps of the Museum of Natural History, my things in my arms. I cursed inwardly; _ is going to kill me. Damn it, I'm late for my first day. _I didn't see where I was going the moment I stepped into the museum, when I ran into someone and landed on my butt. I glared at the girl in front of me, those hazel green eyes staring at me. I looked at her face and she looked surprised by me. _Do I know this brat or what? Why is she staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face; it's starting to get on my nervous._ I thought as I stood up and she did as well, brushing the dust from her gray jeans. I glared at her angrily for not watching where she was going.

As I walked past her, she looked me straight in the eyes and said something in a strange language, a language I haven't spoken since I was a kid, Egyptian. I watched her leave and I made my way over to the desk. I spoke to the woman in front of me, "I presume your Rebecca, and am I right?" I said to the woman before me, who nodded her head and spoke, "How may I help you, miss?" "Umm… can you guide me to 's office or at least point me to which direction I must go." I watched as she pointed to the far right of the museum and told me to just walk down the hall and to my left, his office will be there. I thanked her and walked really fast to his office, I practically almost ran there. I knocked on the door softly and opened it to see him talking to the night guard, Larry. glanced in my direction and spoke, "Oh, hi there Miss. Gamila, by the way Larry this is the Egyptologist who will be staying here for awhile."

Larry nodded at me and extended a friendly hand to me; I took it and shook his hand before he glanced back to . He left to clock out for now and I glanced at , "I'm sorry that I'm so late, . Traffic was really heavy coming here from where I live at the moment. Anyways, what do you want me to do here?" He seemed to think for a moment and spoke, "So since you're an Egyptologist you have any new ideas we can do for our Egyptian exhibit we have or maybe for the whole museum that can bring more people in. Any wax figures you want me to get shipped here?" I thought for a few minutes, tapping my chin and looked at him, "I now that you guys have the pharaoh called King Ahkmenrah, right? I was thinking that maybe you guys can include his older brother, Kahmunrah. That is if you want too, it's your museum, not mine."

"Alright then, I'll see what I can do about that. Oh, by the way here are the blueprints of the pharaoh's exhibit if you want to change anything around and there's an empty room near the pharaoh's exhibit, if you would like to put the king's older brother there." He said, handing me the blue prints to Ahkmenrah's exhibit and the empty room. I smiled and left, heading to my small office I had here. I sighed as I lay my things down and spread the prints open to look them over. I sat down on my chair and pulled my sketchbook out as I did a rough sketch of Ahkmenrah's tomb in a different way, when it didn't come out as I thought it would. I growled in frustration and crumpled the sheet up, tossing it across the room near the waste basket.

I sighed and stared at the blueprints, but my thoughts kept going to that damn girl from this morning. _Wait a minute, THAT GIRL! No wonder she seemed familiar to me this morning, I've seen her somewhere. Oh come on Nubia, remember damn it, it's on the tip of your tongue. _I thought and stopped for a moment, I gasped, _now I remember, I came by here a few months ago to look at the museum's exhibit and spotted her talking to the dead pharaoh in Egyptian that day. It seemed rather strange and the way she looked at me, with hatred in her eyes. _I laughed to myself at this, a girl like her trying to get in my way and cause trouble with me. I ran my hand through my long black hair, as I stood up. I rummaged through my black bag, searching for my camera to take photos of Ahkmenrah's exhibit and the empty room told me about.

After I was done with doing that, I went back to my office to see if I can sketch out the idea I've had in my head about the exhibit. I spent hours and hadn't realized there were no longer people coming in and out of the museum anymore. I stifled a yawn and rubbed my eyes, as I started to sketch something on the paper, I could feel my eyes closing. I fell asleep with my cheek pressed against my sketches.

**~ 3 Hours Before Midnight, Nefertiti's Birthday Party ~**

I yawned and rubbed my eyes, and stopped when I heard something. I glanced around and checked my wrist watch, _oh crap! I fell asleep here._ I cocked my head when I heard singing or music, _MUSIC in the museum, does the night guard get that bored here._ I stood up and stretched, hearing some of my joints pop, as I walked over to the door to step out and see what the noise was about. I blinked several times to get rid of the sleep still affecting me and glanced around. I walked down the hall and stopped in my tracks as I stared at the people in the lobby, I covered my mouth to stifle my gasped. They were in a group surrounding two people. _What the devil is going on here? What's with all the costumes and at night in here? Man I wonder if knows what's going on._

I stood on my tiptoes to see who these people were surrounding and spotted a guy and a girl in front of a cake, a birthday cake. _Wait a minute, THAT girl! She's the one from this morning and that guy… wow hold on, why is dressed like a pharaoh._ I thought as I looked the girl over who was dressed in a black tank top, and faded jeans. I spotted a necklace around her neck which spelled out her name, _Nefertiti_. But as I looked at the guy, _oh my god! He's freaking hot! And that stomach, I just got a glance of! I wonder how that girl found someone like him._ My breath caught in my throat at how hot the guy was.

He had a golden crown on his head, and his skin was tan, not too dark or too light, just perfect. I caught a glimpse of his eyes, which were a dark brown. I saw he had on a necklace which all pharaohs's had back then, an Usekh collar, his long golden robe pooled around his feet and saw he had a golden skirt, with a strip of blue clothe going down the middle, that fell around his feet as well. I stood on my tiptoes still and saw that he had one strong arm around the girl's waist and had his hand over her hand, as they both held the knife at the edge of the cake. I saw her smile up at him and he smiled back at her; as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. I didn't see what happened next, when Attila the Hun stepped in front of me with his men around him. I screamed and fainted, my world going dark.


	13. Chapter 12 Birthday Surprise Part 2

**Ok my friends, here's part 2.I want to give you a sneak peek at what will happen, Nubia will jump all over Ahk and kiss him. Well anyways just enjoy it and tell me how you feel when you find out the truth,XD**

* * *

Chapter 12

**Part 2 – One Week Later, 10 Minutes After Sunset**

~~ Ahkmenrah's POV ~~

I smiled to myself as I rummaged around in my sarcophagus, and pulled out what I was looking for, a necklace and bracelet, in which I had asked Larry two days before Nefret's birthday to get for me. I looked at the bracelet and messed with one of the letters on it and stopped when I heard footsteps coming into my tomb. I heard a familiar voice call out to me and smiled even more, "Ahkmenrah? Umm… Larry told me to come here, right after my mom dropped me off. He said you had to give me something or was going to do something with me tonight. What's going on Ahk, everyone's acting strange around me right now." I cursed softly and for no apparent reason shoved my golden crown, along with the bracelet and necklace in my sarcophagus, away from her view.

I spun around and looked at her; she looked at me with a confused expression and just shrugged it off, before she ran at me. I caught her just in time, my arms wrapping around her waist, her arms went around my neck and her legs wrapped around my waist as we kissed softly. I pulled back and looked at her, "You eager, and I'm not saying one word about what's going down tonight. Even, if you beg with those beautiful eyes of yours."

She jumped off of me and I looked her up and down and spoke again, "You look lovely tonight, my Nefertiti." She blushed and glanced down at her feet, "I just threw on whatever I had Ahkmenrah." She indicated the black tank top and faded jeans.

I looked at her and stepped forward, one of my hands coming up to brush the hair from her eyes as I spoke, "But you look stunning, no, you look beautiful. You will always be no matter what, Nefertiti." She blushed even more stood up on her tiptoes to kiss me once more, before pulling back. I watched as she played with her fingers and spoke, "Umm… Larry sent me up here, like I said before. Come on Ahkmenrah, can you at least give me a hint? Pretty please, with a cherry on top."

She wrapped her arms around me, pressing herself against my body, tempting me. I thought, _she's teasing me more like it; she won't make me spill the beans, no matter what she tries to make me give in to her will. Well, no way, am I going to fall for her tactics right now._

I laughed out loud and she stared up at me, "What's so funny?" I shook my head and said, "Oh, it's nothing, but it's funny how you're trying to make me spill the beans on what's going on. Oh, hold on, I have to go and get something from my sarcophagus." I walked over to my sarcophagus and pulled out the blue bandana Larry had given me two days ago, to cover her eyes for the surprise tonight. I walked back to her and she looked at me questionably, "What's with the…" I cut her off mid speech and spoke, "I have a surprise for you, and I don't want you to spoil it for me, well for both of us, cause I'm not taking chances here, so you can spoil it." I folded it and placed the cloth over her eyes and made a knot behind her head.

I went back to my sarcophagus to retrieve the necklace and bracelet and placed them in a small golden box. I grabbed my golden crown and placed it on my head, walking back over to her. I took her hand and laced my fingers with hers, to help guide her to the lobby. I chuckled as I thought of something to keep her mind away from what's going on downstairs, "Nefertiti, remember when you wanted to 'try' with me, and then your mother intruded on us. Well luck you; your mother is not here to stop us like last time."

She looked at me, with the blindfold over her eyes and turned fifty shades of red and stuttered as she spoke, "Ahk…Ahkmenrah…you're not…serious…about…this." I smiled even though she couldn't see me. As we got closer to the stairs, I lifted her up, causing her to gasp in surprise. Even though I was guiding her, I didn't to take chances of her falling down the stairs. She had her arms around my neck and spoke, "What's wrong Ahk? Why did you suddenly decide to carry me instead?" "Well…I don't want you tripping down the stairs that's why?" I said answering her question, and trying my best to sound concern, even though I was.

I saw everyone gathered around the small table which held her birthday cake and at least some presents, even though I had mine. They all glanced up at the stairs when they spotted me with Nefret in my arms, and went quite. One of the Neanderthals tried to remove the cloth covering her eyes, and I glared at him. I walked over to the table and set her down on her feet, in front of her cake. I watch as Larry indicated with his fingers to sing happy birthday to her. As I removed the cloth, everyone started to sing, including me.

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you, _

_Happy Birthday dear Nefret,_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

~~ Nefret's POV ~~

I stood there surprised and stunned at the birthday party they were throwing for me. I was even caught by surprise even more when they started to sing to me. I turned around and stared at Ahkmenrah, he held a small golden box to me. I felt myself smile and took his present as I stepped towards him and hugged him. "Ahkmenrah, this was the 'surprise' you were telling me about." I said as I looked around at everyone and saw Teddy with Sacagawea, Nick, Larry, and Rebecca smiling at me. I glanced down by my cake and spotted Jed and Octavius smiling up at me. I saw on my cake in capitalized red letters spelled out, **HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEFERTITI**.

I thanked everyone and turned back to look at Ahkmenrah as I opened his gift. My breath caught in my throat and I could feel my eyes start to tear up for some reason. I felt him tilt my head up and those beautiful brown eyes stared at me with concern. "_Nefertiti," _he said to me softly in Egyptian, _"what's wrong my love?" _I lifted a shaky hand as I wrapped the tears away angrily, I spoke back, _"It's…it's just that I love it Ahkmenrah. There beautiful, thank you."_ I kissed him and placed the bracelet on my right wrist, the letters spelled out, _Ahk and Nefret. _He helped me put on the necklace and kissed me on the lips softly, and tenderly.

"So," I said out loud to everyone, "I guess you guys want me to cut the cake now, am I right?" They all cheered and agreed with me, I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and glanced at Ahkmenrah. He just smiled as he lifted his other arm and placed his hand over my hand as I held the knife over my cake. I glanced down and saw Jed and Octavius run to the corner, and laughed. I smiled back up at him and he smiled back, before leaned down to kiss me on the lips. We cut the cake and Rebecca stood in front of us, as she took a picture of both of us.

I smiled at Ahk and spoke, "Will you appear on the photo when she develops it Ahkmenrah." I laughed at him and he frowned when I told him I was joking around. Larry spoke up, "Attila, what are you doi… oh crap! Damn it, stop Attila! Ahk a little help here, that's the Egyptologist staying here. He's planning to rip her limbs off, will she's unconscious. ATTILA!" I saw Ahk leave me, as he and Larry ran over to Attila and his men. I stood there alone, as everyone else ran over to see what was going on. I saw Larry and Ahk kneel by her, and make sure she was okay.

I saw her face and my blood boiled, _HER! She ran into me this morning and back then. And now's she ruining my…my birthday! What is her problem, and Ahkmenrah ran over there to see how she is doing._ I could feel the tears building up, and spill down my cheeks. I placed the knife by my cake and took shaky steps back towards the stairs, away from everyone. _It seems like everyone's attention is to HER now and I mean EVERYONE's attention._ I thought and saw her stare up at Ahkmenrah in surprise and jump up, her forehead getting him right on the jaw. He fell backwards and as I watched, it felt like déjà. I couldn't watch it no more; it felt like history was repeating itself. I took off running, to the only place I had hidden in months ago.


	14. Chapter 13 Explanation

**So here's chapter 13, it's short I'm sorry. But anyways this will keep you on the edge of your seat and wanting more the moment you finish it,not joking around.**

* * *

Chapter 13

I stumbled blindly into Ahk's tomb, collapsing by his sarcophagus. I leaned against it, as I drew my knees to my chest and wrapped my around my legs, curling myself into a little ball. I knew Akh and everyone else wouldn't realize I was missing. I played with one of the letters on my bracelet and when I read that it spelled out _Ahk and Nefret_, I felt more tears spilling down my face at what just happened.

~~ Ahkmenrah's POV ~~

As I rubbed my sore jaw, I glanced to where I had left Nefret, by the table with her cake and saw she wasn't there. I cursed in Egyptian knowing what I just did; leaving her like that had upset her. I glanced at Larry and spoke, "Umm…Larry you can do without me for awhile, right? I think we just screwed up Nefertiti's birthday." I thought, _well more like I KNOW, I screwed up her birthday._ As I made my way to her cake, I thought of something and smiled to myself. Jed looked up at me, "What are you smiling about, pharaoh?" I looked at him, "Hey Jed, it's nothing, but you think you can get me something, from Larry's belt." He nodded and rubbed his hands together, "Sure can do, Ahk." I smiled and lifted him up, taking him over to Larry and as I sat him down, he dashed off to Larry's belt, getting what I had requested from him.

He came back, clutching onto the metal item I wanted, and smiled at him," Thanks Jed, I owe you big time. Anytime you need something, just ask me." He handed me the item and smirked at me, "Sure, sure Ahk, my friend. Now go and satisfy your women." I turned red as he said this and stuttered, "I…I have no…no idea what…what you're talking…about." He laughed and ran off, to his mini car. I glanced around to make sure no one would not my absence and ran off to the place I only knew she would be at home and safe, my own tomb.

I skidded to a halt and peered around the corner into my tomb. My heart broke when I saw her on the floor by my sarcophagus. I could hear her crying softly, I removed my crown and ran my hand through my hair. _I'm so stupid, I abandon her, and when it's her BIRTHDAY. What was I thinking, when I listened to Larry to check on that women. I just hope she can forgive me and accept what I wish to finish with her._ I thought as I made my way over to her, kneeling down. I hesitated, but she didn't notice me just yet. I held my breath and wrapped my arms around her; she still didn't seem to notice me.

She turned on me, and punched me on the jaw, AGAIN. I didn't let her go as she struggled in my arms. She spoke angrily to me, "Let me go, Ahkmenrah! I'm not in the mood right now, that bit…that damn women messed up my birthday. I am not going out there with her in the lobby. You guys can forget about my birthday, and YOU! You aband…" She couldn't finish what she was going to say, and broke down into tears in my arms. She smacked me over and over on the chest, trying to release all she was holding in.

I stood up, and lifted her as well, holding her against my chest. I kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I have an idea in which I might get your forgiveness for what I did. We can finish what we started weeks ago, when a certain person interrupted on us. Nefertiti, I want your forgiveness, I want you to trust me, and I hope you like what I'm giving you. It was wrong at what I did a few minutes ago downstairs and I feel horrible. I'm so sorry, my love." She didn't answer me at first and seem to think it through, I thought I saw her blush at my request and lifted one of her hands, resting it on my cheek. She smiled at me, still blushing and spoke, "I accept this offer of yours, but don't think that I'll forgive you that easily, Ahkmenrah."

I merely nodded and kissed her on the lips happily, pulling back, I held her in my arms still as I walked out of my tomb. I left my crown behind, not really needing it for what was to happen tonight. She smiled and I felt her drawing circles on my chest as I walked to the night guard office. I glanced down at her, "Bored already, but you seem excited at the same time for what's to happen?" She nodded and kissed me on the chest happily.

I walked into the office, somehow managing to open the door with Nefret in my arms. I locked it the moment we walked in, I set her down on her feet and I smiled. I pulled the key from within my robe, thanking Jed for snatching it away from Larry so he wouldn't walk in on us. I set the small metal key on the coffee table and walked over to her as she sat on the makeshift bed/couch. She reached forward and removed my golden robe, tossing it aside and unclasped my Usekh collar from around my neck laying it near the key. She stood in front of me, with a grin on her face and knew that she had something on her mind. I gulped nervously as I sat there, staring up at those hazel green eyes.


	15. Chapter 14 My Forgiveness Present

**So here's chapter 14,I just love this chapter. LOL, it's so funny when Nefret has her knee on Ahk's groin, I just had to put that in there. Well enjoy this chapter my friends, and I'll see if I can update tomorrow, and Nubia is a BITCH! Just had to say that, even though she's one of my characters, XD.  
**

* * *

Chapter 14

I grinned at Ahkmenrah as I stood in front of him, removing my black tank top and tossing it aside where the rest of the clothing was. He stood in front of me, one of his hands resting against my cheek as he ran his fingers slowly down my neck and down the side of my body, making me shiver. I couldn't take it anymore, as I shoved him softly, making him gasp in surprise. I laughed as I lay down on top of him, kissing him softly on the lips. My hands trailed from his chest, down his stomach, and rested at his golden skirt as I wrapped my fingers on the belt, ready to remove it.

I heard him gulp nervously and spoke out, "Are you chickening out on me, Ahkmenrah?" He shook his head and sat up, his hands coming down to wrap around my wrists as he rolled us over. He held my arms above my head with one of his hands, as the other trailed down my neck and down my body, making me shiver in pleasure. He unbuttoned my jeans, releasing my hands, he slid down my body as he removed my jeans and tossed them aside, I lay in my bra and underwear now. He kissed his way up my body, making me squirm under him, and my toes curled up. He chuckled against my neck as our hands entwined and rested on either side of my head.

He looked me over and spoke, "You look so beautiful, my Nefertiti. I would never give something up like this, never." I laughed as he said this and pressed himself against me, _oh man! I hope I don't faint, and his body. OH MY GOD!_ I thought as he kissed my neck. I rolled him over and released my hands from his as they trailed back down his body to his golden skirt. I smirked at him as I slid them off, tossing them aside. He did the same to my bra and underwear and I turned scarlet red.

He lay on top of me as he held me in his arms, whispering low in Egyptian to me in how lucky he was to have me. I wrapped one long slender leg around his waist as he lay in between me, our bodies practically entwined together.

**~~ 2 Hours Later, Small Ahkmenrah's POV ~~**

I smiled as I heard a small snore from Nefret, running my fingers through her messy hair. Her head lay on top of my chest, and her body was sprawled all over me. I laughed at the sight and wish we could stay like this; I kept glancing at the door after she'd fallen asleep after our 'little fun.' _It strange how no one has come looking for us yet._ I merely thought as she stirred in my arms. I heard her mumble something in Egyptian and jumped when she nipped me on the chest. She yawned and blinked several times looking up at me, "Umm… Ahk what's wrong? You look like you're in pain." I tried my best to smile and spoke, "You bite me again Nefertiti. What were you dreaming about, which caused you to bite me on the chest?"

She blushed and glanced away, I decided to forget it. She spoke again, "Aww, this was the best Ahkmenrah, but I have to admit something though. I..." She stayed quiet, and I sat up, the blanket sliding down to rest at my hips. She sat up along with me, her arms wrapped around my neck as she pressed her face against my neck, _what is she hiding from me now? Why can't she just spill it already? I hate it when she does this, hide things from me, it's not like I'll get mad or something._

~~ Meanwhile, Nubia's POV ~~

"Come on little cowboy, at least give me a hint to where my hot pharaoh is hiding at or else." I held the cowboy by the back of his leather vest as he squirmed. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me. He yelled out to me, "YEAH LIKE HELL I'LL DO THAT! PUT ME DOWN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE! I DON'T LIKE TO ME MAN HANDLED AROUND HERE!" I ignored him as I walked down the hallway, after checking his tomb and the rooftop to find both places empty. I thought, _there could only be one place that I might find him and his girl at and I might be right about that too. I saw how he ran off two hours ago after he noticed her disappearance._

I glanced at Jed and spoke again, "Oh come on Jed, please tell me. Be a good cowboy and I'll reward you with a kiss." I saw him turn red at this and I smirked mentally, no man could resist someone like me. As we got closer to the place I knew they would be, I heard something. I set Jedediah down on the ground and spoke, "I won't need your assistance anymore, little cowboy." He glared at me and ran off, leaving me alone. I made my way over to the door and turned the knob gently, knowing it would be locked of course. I smiled, and pulled two bobby pins from my hair and inserted them into the keyhole to unlock the door.

~~ Back Inside, Nefertiti's POV ~~

I pulled back and saw he had a worried expression on his face. I placed a soothing hand on his cheek and spoke, "What's wrong, did I do something while we were having sex? Tell me, I don't like it when you're worried." He spoke, "What were you going to say before? You just stayed quiet for some reason, please tell me. I hate it when you keep things from me." I hesitated to answer and spoke low, "I…umm…what I wanted to say before is that…I…I was a virgin." I glanced down at his chest.

He tilted my head up and looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes. He spoke calmly, "Is that why you dug your nails into my back so hard, that you drew blood. You don't regret doing this with me, Nefertiti." I shook my head, "I don't regret doing this with you at all Ahkmenrah. I love you with all my heart." I smiled and leaned forward, kissing him on the lips and pulled away from him. I leaned over him and heard him suck his breath in quickly, like if he was in pain, "Ne…Nefertiti…get…off…of…my…"He said through clench teeth and I glanced down, realizing my knee was pressed down on his groin.

I jumped off and sat on the edge of the makeshift coach/bed and kissed him on the lips. I spoke, "I'm so sorry, my love. I didn't see where I was placing my knee." I stood up and bent down, grabbing his long golden robe, I placed my arms in the long golden sleeves and saw him reach out to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and pulling me to him. I squeaked in surprise and we heard a click from the door, both of us freezing from messing around with each other.

As Nubia stepped into the room, I felt Ahk tightened his robe around my body. I stared at her blue eyes and my blood boiled and I spoke out angrily, "YOU! What is your damn problem coming in here like this?" I grabbed a nearby book and flung it at her, nearly missing her head. I screamed at her, "GET OUT! NOW!" She ignored me and just stood there, smiling at Ahkmenrah seductively. I saw her eyes roam up and down his body, with those blue eyes of hers.

I pulled away rather roughly from Ahkmenrah as I walked over to her. I stood in front of her and held his golden robe closed around my body, blocking her view from seeing Ahk naked on the makeshift coach/bed. I pushed her out of the room and closed the door behind me, hearing Ahk call my name. I glared at her and spoke, "What is your effing problem? I know what you're trying to do, _Nubia_. Stay away from my boyfriend or else." She just stared at me and laughed, "Like you're a threat to me, girl. I'll get him no matter what, even if you're his girlfriend. That won't stop me. So if I was you, I would watch my back." I slapped her across the face and she just smiled at me, one of her hands came up to grip me by the hair.

I froze at this, remember what happened with Chris. My body wouldn't respond as she tilted my head back and whispered into my ear, "Seems like I found your weakness, Nefertiti. It seems like you're no threat to me now, when I do this." She laughed and I felt my knees give out from underneath me as I collapsed on the floor. She opened the door and spoke to Ahk, "Your girlfriend is weak, my pharaoh."


	16. Chapter 15 Fear

**So here's Chapter 15, Nubia is a B-I-T-C-H, like Larry spells in War at Home during that spelling bee competition. Well enjoy this chapter and if anyone thinks after Ahk's and Nefret's 'little fun,' will result in her getting pregnant, well you'll just have to see what happens later on in the story. It could or couldn't be possible, even though it would be strange since Ahk's been dead for 3,000 years now. Is it possible? I wonder,well anyways enjoy the chapter and review,PLEASE  
**

* * *

Chapter 15

I stood up, holding the blanket around my waist, the moment someone opened the door. I stared in horror when I spotted Nefret on the ground, trembling. She was curled into a ball, and I could hear her whimpering. Nubia smirked at me and spoke out, "Well it seems like your girl is weak, my pharaoh." I watched as she knelt down by her head and ran her fingers down the side of Nefret's neck. Nefret reacted to this, screaming and shoving her away.

I saw her look at me with fear in her eyes; tears were spilling down her face. She cried out to me, "Ahkmenrah! No, stop it Chris! Don't do it, please! STOP!" I became stiff and knew what was happening; she was having a flashback from that incident. I tightened the blanket around me, and ran over to her. The moment she felt my presence, her arms wrapped around my neck tightly, afraid…afraid to lose me.

I lifted her up to her feet and narrowed my eyes at Nubia, who stood there just smiling at the sight. My brown eyes seemed to darken as I glared at her angrily and spoke, "What did you do to her? Tell me at once!" She continued to smile and took a step forward, running her finger down Nefret's neck again and grinned, "Oh nothing, she's a lovely one isn't she. I thought I show her how pathetic and weak she is for someone like you. She rather clingy and helpless too, you should be with someone better, like me." She laughed and when she ran her fingers through Nefret's hair, I felt her stiffen in my arms. I pulled Nefret away from her and growled angrily, "Get away from her! And stay away from both of us!" She leaned in, her face inches from mine, smiling seductively, before pulled back and leaving.

I sighed angrily as I walked back inside with Nefret in my arms still, closing the door behind me. I spoke out to her, "Nefertiti…snap out of it." I pulled her back, her hazel green eyes bright from crying. She didn't respond as her arms wrapped around herself as she stood there. _"Nefertiti, answer me please. You're scaring me, what did she do to you?"_ I said softly in Egyptian. She looked at me, fear in her eyes and spoke out, _"She…She…"_ She couldn't finish it before she broke into more tears, collapsing onto her knees on the ground. I caught her, holding her against my chest as she cried softly.

After she was done crying, I helped her dress into her clothes and left her with my golden robe, knowing she would feel safe with it. I carried her in my arms as I walked back to my tomb, her face pressed against my neck. I felt how slow her breathing was and knew she had fallen asleep in my arms, her arms tightened every now and then around my neck, and then relax. As I was about to walk inside my tomb, I heard someone shout my name, but I didn't stop. I growled low in frustration when Larry ran in front of me, breathing hard. He spoke, "Ahkmenrah, what's going on? What happened to Nefret?" I stood there in my Usekh collar, my long golden skirt, and in my gold ancient sandals. I glared angrily at Larry, not meaning too release my anger on him, "What happened is that, that damn Egyptologist did something to her, my Nefertiti." He looked from me to Nefret and then back and I continued, "I want her far away from me and my girlfriend, Larry. I don't want her anywhere near my tomb at night either, if she's going to be here or else." I walked around him, heading to my sarcophagus with Nefret still asleep.

Larry just stood there and called out to me, "I'll try Ahk, but I can't guarantee it my friend." I heard him say before leaving to check everyone else in the museum before the sun rose. I leaned against my sarcophagus, lifting a shaky hand and placing it on Nefret's cheek. I spoke softly to her, my lips brushing against the top of her head, "Nefertiti, wake up. You must call your mother to pick you up; the sun will be up soon." She mumbled against my neck, "I don't…want to…go, I…I want to stay…here with you." "I'm sorry Nefertiti, but you can't, not tonight after what happened. If…If she did anything to you, I don't know how to forgive myself. I…. I also wish for that every day since I've met you, my love; too hold you during the day." I felt her remove one of her arms from around her neck, her hand going down to her pocket jeans to pull her cell phone out.

I set her down on her feet and watched as she walked off to the corner to talk to her mother. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, whenever I felt a bad feeling at the pit of my stomach. She walked back over to me, falling into my arms. "Nefertiti, talk to me." I asked softly as she placed a hand on my chest. She whispered low in Egyptian to me, her voice cracking, "_It's…It's starting to come back…after all these months, Akhmenrah. I…I feel like I'm…reliving it every time now…after what…after what she did to me. She reminded me of Chris, the way she grabbed me. I'm afraid…I'm afraid it will happen again, and that…and that I'll lose you this time Ahkmenrah!" _She pressed her forehead against my chest and knew she wanted to cry more, but was holding it back.

She stood up, removing my golden robe, she handed it back to me and as she did I grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull her hand back, but I didn't let her. I pulled her to me, lifted a hand to cup her chin as I bent down to kiss her on the lips. We pressed out foreheads together and I whispered, "I love you Nefertiti, I know you want to stay with me all night long. I promise you, I'll find a way to be alive again, so we can be with each other forever." She tiptoed slightly and kissed me again before pulling back, "I'll see you tonight Ahkmenrah, and I'll try to come after what happened. The sun will be up soon, rest my king." I pulled back and slide my golden robe back on, rustling as I stepped into my sarcophagus. "Bye for now, Nefertiti." I said as she stood there, closing my lid, I fell into slumber for the day.

~~ Nefret's POV ~~

I watched as he closed and saying goodbye to me. I said the same softly in Egyptian before I left his tomb to wait for my mother at the loading dock. I never summoned up the courage to tell him that she wouldn't be here for an hour my mother. I sighed as she told me; she was nowhere nearby at home or at the museum. I walked past Larry on my way to the loading dock and sat down on the edge, waiting for my mother to pick me up.


	17. Chapter 16 Updating Soon

UPDATE! I know you guys have been waiting for me to update in a really, really, really LONG time, and there are many reasons as two why I haven't update my awesome story these past three years. Well, a lot has been going on in my life, having lost two family members in the those years and a couple of pets and stuff. Yes, I can get really emotional and stuff when it comes to my animals, especially when I become close to one, like my Arabian mare, Baby, who I lost last year in May. Soooo, I don't want to promise anything, but I will try and update my story but, I need to re-read the last few chapters and make a sort of brain storming so I can write the next chapter. When I update the story, um, I might be a bit rusty but don't bite my head off alright! Anyways, let me know if you guys have any ideas or wish to see in the upcoming chapters and if you want a prequel to the story, if it ends in a good note, or a bad note.

-Jen!


End file.
